Traditionally browsing task and downloading/uploading task of a session is limited to a particular client that is utilized to access the content. When viewing or browsing a web page, for instance, a session is initiated between a browser of a personal computer and a head end. Downloading a video, audio, data file on the webpage is coupled to the same session and consequently will be downloaded to the same personal computer. The session is not aware of capabilities or service plan of the user equipment, e.g. internet connection plan of this PC. If another device or client of the user is better suited for downloads or uploads, the session is not aware of such device and hence cannot re-direct the contents to or from that other device. This lack of awareness may result in additional costs, such as to purchase conditional access rights to access the content utilizing the new client, in network bandwidth costs of networks utilized to transfer the content, and so on.
Example: As shown in FIG. 1, user has two devices UE1 and UE2. On UE1 the user likes a (video, audio, etc.) content while browsing (UE1=mobile). User cannot download it due to browsing policy or internet plan or data rate or signal quality or low battery. If this user has another device, say UE2, that is better positioned to download then, from his mobile device user would like to re-direct the download onto that another device (e.g. laptop, desktop, etc. connected to network where the content is available.) It is possible or well known in the prior arts that, the redirection of same data from one User Equipment to the other is possible. But none of the prior arts allow re-directed download or upload on the second user equipment while only browsing on the first user equipment.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for redirection download or upload of the content or data.